greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern (Vol 4) 46
Synopsis for "Feared" Star Sapphire Corps are battling not only the Sinestro Corps, but the Black Lantern Corps as well. As that's happening, the Zamarons are watching the battle, wondering what power the Black Lanterns are wielding. Queen Aga'po tells the other Zamarons that whatever happens, they must not let the Predator, the sentient embodiment of love, to escape. In the battle, Carol and Sinestro are fighting against Amon Sur, who's been transformed into a Black Lantern. Carol is trying to crystallize the Black Lanterns, but since they are incapable of feeling emotions, they easily break free. She tries to get Sinestro to help out, but Sinestro states that the only reason why he came to the planet was to free the female members of his Corps the Star Sapphires have tries to brainwash. As that's happening, Sinestro goes after Amon Sur. Amon tells him that his father would call him an enemy, but Sinestro tells him that his father would call him a coward and blasts Amon away. He then sends a message to the other members of his Corps, telling them to abandon Qward and the Antimatter Universe and to relocate to a safe haven. Amon attacks Sinestro again, but before he can, Slushh absorbs him and three other Black Lanterns into his body. However, the black rings pierce his membrane and reanimates them. They then tear out of Slushh's membrane, greatly injuring him, with Sinestro telling him that he should stay out of the fight in order to heal. Just before he can continue his battle against Amon Sur, his ring detects an emotional spectrum detonation, it's Green Lantern with Indigo-1 and Munk of the Indigo Tribe. They then speak to each other in their native language and destroy a Black Lantern, before Munk teleports away. Indigo tells Hal that he is going to inform the rest of the Green Lantern Corps on how to destroy the Black Lanterns and to help protect Oa from them. Hal is upset with Indigo for leaving Flash back on Earth to face the Black Lanterns there practically alone and wants Indigo to teleport him back there, but Indigo tells him that she must reserve her power for the fight. Carol joins them, finding out that the Black Lanterns can be destroyed by combining the light of the Green Lantern Ring and any other ring of the emotional spectrum. They then attack the Black Lanterns together, but they are stopped by Sinestro who attacks them both, especially going after Hal. Indigo manages to stop Sinestro, saying that Abin Sur once told her to trust Sinestro above all Green Lanterns, despite Sinestro's actions after he was thrown out of the Corps. Sinestro demands to know how she knows Abin, but before she can answer him, a Black Lantern Ring passes between them, and with another black ring, heads to the Star Sapphire Central Power Battery and reanimate the original Hawkman and Hawkgirl, Prince Khufu and Chay-Ara of Earth, with the power destroying not only the Central Power Battery of the Star Sapphires, but it also frees the Predator who escapes into space. In the explosion, Indigo transports Hal, Carol, and Sinestro away. As that's happening, the Scarred Guardian is watching the battle from the dead planet Ryut in front of the Black Lantern Central Power Battery around the captive Guardians of the Universe, telling her master that the light of the Star Sapphires has fallen and that the Indigo light is burning bright. She then commands all unengaged Black Lanterns to go after the Indigo Tribe. Meanwhile in Sector 1313, we see Green Lantern John Stewart hovering over the planet of Xanshi, which was transformed into a Black Lantern. He then hears a voice telling him that he can save them. Following the voice, John goes down to the planet. We then see where Indigo has taken the other three Lanterns, they are now in Sector 1417, the planet Korugar, Sinestro's homeworld. Sinestro attacks Indigo, wondering how she knows Abin Sur. She tells him that he found her when she was self-centered like him. Hal commands him to let her go, which Sinestro does, who asks Indigo why she has brought them back to Korugar. She tells him that they are here so that Sinestro can face his rival and teleports Sinestro to Korugar City, where he meets his rival: Mongul. The two then fight each other, with Mongul telling him that he intends to make Korugar into a new Warworld. It is clearly visible that with six Qwardian rings, Mongul is beating Sinestro. Indigo, Hal, and Carol try to help, with Indigo trying to make Mongul feel compassion, but he knocks her out, saying that it itches. Hal and Carol then battle Mongul, but they are blasted away by Sinestro, who tells them that it is his responsibility to deal with Mongul. The two continue their fight, but Sinestro is outclassed by Mongul's vast strength and amplified powers. He then smashes Sinestro into the ground and starts to crush Sinestro's face with his foot. Hal, Carol, and Indigo try one more time to help Sinestro, but once again, he blasts them away, saying that Mongul will be dealt with by him and him alone. Beaten, broken, and bleeding, Mongul begins to crush Sinestro's head with his bear hands. But, Sinestro has an ace up his sleeve. Since he was the one who forged the Qwardian Power Rings on Qward, he has control over the rings, including the ones on Mongul's hands, and manages to turn the power of the rings against Mongul and stabs him with constructs of dozens of knives all over his body. Sinestro then brings the Qwardian Central Power Battery on top of Mongul. The Sinestro Corps members that were guarding the battery unanimously declare Sinestro their one true leader. As for Mongul, Sinestro casts him into the Central Power Battery, never to be seen again. As the Korugarans are amazed that their former ruler has saved them, Sinestro tells the other Lanterns that he will be leading the charge against the Black Lantern Corps and inherit Abin Sur's mission to stop the Blackest Night. As if on cue, a Black Lantern ship crashes near them. It's Abin and Arin Sur, who have been transformed into Black Lanterns. Sinestro immediately recognizes them both, with Hal wondering who Arin is, as the story ends. Appearing in "Feared" Featured Characters *Green Lantern Corps **Hal Jordan **John Stewart Supporting Characters *Indigo Tribe **Indigo **Munk *Sinestro Corps **Sinestro **Arkillo **Romat-Ru **Tekik **Slushh **Murr The Melting Man **Maash *Star Sapphires **Carol Ferris **Fatality **Dela Pharon **Race *Queen Aga'po *Zamarons Villains *Black Lantern Corps **Scar **Abin Sur **Arin Sur **Amon Sur **Duel Eknham **The Planet Xanshi **Khufu **Chay Ara **Opto309V **Mullane **Steppe **Greethun Oros *Mongul II *Predator Entity Other Characters *Guardians of the Universe *Korugarans Locations *Space Sector 0666 **Ryut *Space Sector 1313 **Xanshi *Space Sector 1417 **Korugar **Zamaron Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Indigo Lantern Power Staff *Star Sapphire Power Ring *Qwardian Power Ring *Black Lantern Power Ring *Star Sapphire Central Power Battery *Qwardian Central Power Battery Vehicles *Abin Sur's Starship Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=12833 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Vol_4_46 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-vol-5-feared/37-173866/ Category:Green Lantern (Volume 4) Category:Blackest Night: Green Lantern